When I'm With You, It's Alright
by lesbishipper7727
Summary: A fully developed HeYa fic coming soon. After Naya's breakup with Big Sean she and Heather reconnect. Rated M for alcohol abuse and maybe future sexiness. Femslash most likely.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, this is my first attempt at angst. This is a HeYa fic. Don't worry. I actually really like where it's going. I hope you approve. **

**Warning: Drinking and Big Sean Bashing, totally my imagination.**

Heather eyed her phone worriedly before clutching her mouth. She read the article again, just to be sure. She couldn't believe it. That little shit had cheated on Naya. Naya was probably heartbroken, why hadn't she called her? 'I haven't really been a large part of her life since Elijah was born, I guess.' Heather thought back to how close they used to be. She thought about the last time they'd hung out, the last vacation they'd taken, their last kiss. The latter being the most searing part of her memory and the most recent. Sure, it was a scripted kiss in Glee but all of the old passion was there. They'd tried to blow it off but everyone could feel it, even the fans.

Shaking off the sweet memories, Heather Morris dialed those ten digits she knew so well. "Hello," a watery voice answered. The pained inflection was like a twisting knife to Heather's heart. "Uh hey Nay, are you alright?

I heard about what happened. I don't know if you have plans but Elijah and his dad are visiting Eli's grandma. I was wondering if you'd like to come over, get away from things for a while." Heather waited for a response as she heard a sigh on the other end of the phone, "I don't want to trouble you with my bullshit. I honestly just don't even remember the last time we've spent any time together. Don't let pity change my irrelevance in your life." Naya hung up the phone without giving Heather a chance to respond.

Naya slid to the floor clutching her cell phone like it was all she had in the world. She didn't know why she was such a bitch to Heather. Maybe because she was hurting already and didn't need to be reminded of another loss. 'Shit was never supposed to be like this,' she thought to herself as the tears streamed down. She loved Heather more than anyone else in the world but it was quite clear Heather didn't feel the same way about her, right? Naya got up from the cold floor and made her way to the extensive liquor cabinet. She pulled out her strongest vodka and thought about going to the kitchen for a glass before resigning herself to drinking from the bottle. She sat on the floor in her quiet hallway that perfectly echoed her sobs as she took swig after swig of the stinging alcohol.

Heather stared at her hands as a few tears fell down. Naya's words had stunned her and weighed heavily on her heart. Of course she'd known that it had been a while since they'd been the best of friends but she never thought that Naya would be so bitter. She loved Naya more than she loved herself. The only person she loved more was Elijah. She admitted, she was upset too. Things were never supposed to get so out of hand with their relationship. 'It's all my fault,' she thought, 'I have to make this right.' Heather urgently slid on her sandals, despite the fact that they really didn't match her outfit. She picked up her keys and quickly went out of the door.

Naya heard a knock at the door, she didn't even bother to wonder who was there. She didn't want to answer, she was too busy drowning her sorrows in this liquor. "Naya Marie Rivera," Heather yelled while banging on the door, "I know you're in there so please get the door. If you don't I'm going to assume you're need me and I'll use my key!" Naya grimaced 'well shit'. She didn't even try to get up. So what if Heather came in, she did need her. She'd always needed her. She probably always would. Naya shut her eyes tightly as she heard the locks in her massive front door click and the light pat of shoes hitting the floor.

Heather's eyes got wide and her heart sank at the sight of the person she'd do anything for crumpled against the ground clutching a glass bottle. "Are you okay Naya? Please be okay," she questioned concernedly. "I'm fine just leave. I know you don't want to be here anyway," Naya muttered taking another swig before attempting to dry her tear-stained cheeks. Heather looked at her in, what Naya almost mistook as a pained expression. It couldn't be though.. Heather didn't love her anymore. Heather quickly bent to the floor and worked herself behind Naya. She wrapped her arms snugly around the smaller tanner woman and whispered to her, "There isn't a place in this universe I'd rather be Naya. I am worried about you. Nothing short of a zombie apocalypse could take me from you. I want you to come home with me. I love you very much, now come home with me and let me take care of you. I have missed my NayNay."

Naya shivered slightly when Heather said she loved her. She wasn't sure if she belived her but it warmed her internally, or maybe it was the chest felt tight and she felt dizzy, but she'd blame it on the alcohol. She missed hearing that Heather loved her, she missed having these long pale arms secured around her, she missed the way Heather smelled like apples and vanilla. She wanted to take all of the hurt back. Yet, unfortunately the past had passed and things couldn't be done over. She felt a quaking in the pit of her stomach but quickly pushed it back.

"Haaaaym-m-o baby?," Naya slurred, "Can you help me to th-the bathroom? I think this shit is coming up!" Heather smiled at the use if her nickname before putting one of Naya's arms around her neck and lifting her up. She then looked at the disheveled girl in her arms and said, "That depends, are you going to come home with me?" The blonde hesitated to move forward until she recieved Naya's answer, she would help her regardless but she silently prayed Naya would be fooled. The tanner girl quickly nodded her head as they shuffled to the ornate bathroom. As soon as Naya reached the toilet, she fell to her knees and began wretching in a way that made Heather want to cry. She hadn't felt this bad since that night, she hadn't seen Naya so upset since the night that changed them both.

Heather fought back tears as she watched Naya in her pitiful position, holding her hair and rubbing her shaking back. Heather felt sick herself, not because of the vomit but because she felt responsible. She felt responsible for everything that'd happened. Not directly, but if she'd made some smarter decisions in the past Naya would not be in such misery. The sudden snap of the brunette's head up from the porcelain seat of the toilet pulled Heather out of her self hatred.

Naya turned her head to look at the beautiful girl standing above her and sloppily wiped her mouth. 'Way to embarrass yourself Rivera.' She thought. Heather was probably disgusted with her. "Hedder, imma goin to go to your house right?" Naya inquired. Heather exhaled softly, "Of course gorgeous. Whenever you're done puking we can go to my house and cuddle in my bed ok?" Naya smiled lazily and tried to stand as Heather gripped her arm to stabilize her. "All done," the brunette said, "I needa brush on all my teeth then a goin to y-your houses." The blonde smiled as she led the other woman to the sink and helped her brush her teeth.

Heather struggled to get the drunken Naya into the passenger side. She smiled when she finally got the drunk girl settled into the car. Heather hurried over to the driver's side and situated herself looking over at the beautiful slumped girl next to her before she pulled out of the driveway.

The blonde woman turned up the radio and started singing along as she drove down the street. Out of nowhere, Naya began to sing too. Her singing wasn't exactly along to the music and as Beyonce's 'Love on Top' played, the brunette loudly slurred. "Foooorrrrrr yoooouuu. Thell be no mooooore cry-cry-innnnnggg," Naya sang leaning up in her chair, "Fer youu the sub will be siiiiigned." Heather bursted into uproarious laughter at the talented singer as she botched one song with another in the background. Naya didn't understand what Heather found so funny, "What? You don' member tha? I sunged it to you, member that Hedder?" The blonde woman looked over into the eyes of the darker woman as she slowed to a stop at a red light.

Naya looked on the brink of tears yet again. Heather grabbed Naya's left hand in her right and kissed it. The brunette's face grew red as the blonde woman spoke, "Of course I remember sweetheart. Songbird was one of the best moments of my life and most beautiful thing I'd seen before my son was born. I think about it alot." All of a sudden, Naya began to fully cry. She couldn't help it, not only was she a weepy drunk but, she felt loved and important for the first time in a week. She felt important to the only person who'd ever really mattered to her. The drunk happy tears spilled freely from her eyes. Heather, who'd gone back to driving was still holding Naya's hand and when the tears began to flow she squeezed the tan little hand wrapped in hers.

Heather couldn't get over how excited she felt. She'd finally get to have Naya to herself, like in the good old days. Of course it wasn't under the best of circumstances but it didn't matter, she'd make the most out of her chance. She didn't exactly know what to expect when Naya sobered up, she just knew she wanted to be there for her when it happened. She felt like maybe everything was turning out for the best this way. She looked adoringly into the passenger side at the now sleeping actress, as she drove through the night and could only think one thing. Absolutely perfect.

Heather pulled to a stop as her garage door slid shut. Naya heard a thud and jolted groggily awake, she tried to look around but her head was pounding and she was dizzy as hell. Heather looked down at the confused woman slumped in her seat, as she turned off her car. She smiled slightly looking at Naya lovingly despite the fact that her hair was all over the place and her face was bare. Naya finally looked you to make eye contact with the blonde woman and her heart skipped a beat. She could feel her blood warm as the other woman looked at her and a lump formed in her throat. She remembered when she lived for those looks.

Heather slid out of the seat before she did something that she'd regret. She shut her door behind her and walked around the car. She stopped behind the trunk as she pulled herself together. 'You can't let your guard down, yes you can take care of her but keep your feelings in check'. She thought sternly to herself. Things were over after all and it was her fault, right? She took a deep breath and went over to Naya's door and opened it.

The browner lady locked eyes with the white one as her door was wrenched open. She was slightly less drunk and more coherent, she felt something swell and warm in her chest. She quickly looked away and undid Her seatbelt. "I have it," Naya said trying to gain some control of the situation. She stumbled out of the car as Heather grabbed her elbow and pulled her close preventing her from falling. She helped the smaller woman into the house and laid her down on her bed. When she was sure Naya was changed into a tshirt and lying down she went to shower.

All in the shower Heather couldn't get Naya off of her mind. She resolved sleeping in one of the guest rooms would be best for everyone. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. As she walked into her bedroom she felt brown eyes fall on her. She quickly changed into a tshirt and a pair of boyshorts, meanwhile she never felt the eyes leave her. When she went to leave the room a voice stopped her, "Where are you going? Please come sleep with me." Heather prayed to herself before climbing in the bed next to Naya and laid down beside the woman. Within an instant, the smaller woman was laying on the chest of the taller. Naya could feel Heather's heartbeat and it made her own heart race to be cuddled up to the woman. She couldn't breathe correctly and when she looked up into nervous crystal blue eyes she couldn't help herself. Naya pressed her full shapely lips into Heather's and the sensation that followed was so much like that of the past.

Heather tried to convince herself that it was because Naya was drunk that she'd kissed her. She was so into the kiss though that she kissed back and parted her lips. She'd missed her tongue inside her mouth and her body draped over hers. All too soon, Heather decided to end the kiss and with swollen lips Naya murmured with certainty; "I love you Hemo." Heather inhaled sharply and whispered back, afraid of the honesty of her next comment, "I love you even more Nay. I always have sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alright, so here's the second chapter. Sorry for the wait. It's a bit all over the place but I felt some exposition was necessary. Next chapter I'll most likely finish the flashback. But please. Review! Review! Review! I need feedback to keep this going darlings. _**

Naya rolled over in a bed that felt strangely unfamiliar to her. She sat up stock straight. 'Holy shit' , she thought to herself. She'd gotten so drunk she hoped she hadn't found her way into some stranger's bed. Was this her guestroom? She quickly decided it wasn't after seeing a blonde hair on the pillow next to her. She looked around totally baffled, as she rubbed her temples in a feeble attempt to be rid of her suddenly hammering headache. She didn't remember where she'd fallen asleep but she did know that her hair could currently be likened to a rat's nest. She spotted a hair tie on the bedside table and quickly put it into a messy bun. She then went into the adjoining bathroom in a search for Advil, when satisfied she attempted to fix her hair in the mirror. When finished she made her way over to the door and toward the overpoweringly ambrosial smell.

The sight of Naya emerging from her bedroom looking so beautiful in nothing but a tshirt and her panties caused a tightening in Heather's stomach. She almost dropped the pancake she was flipping as she was so taken with the brunette. She tried to speak but failed miserably. It'd been a long time since she'd seen this stunning sight and she'd lost her already limited tolerance to the charms of Naya Rivera. "Uh hey there," Heather said when she finally managed to get a word out. Naya looked at the blonde woman in front of her. She was lured by the smell of the food into a trap it seemed. Flashes of the night before came rushing back to her and she was shaken. She didn't know how to reply to Heather's greeting so she just sat down at the beautiful maple counter silently.

All through breakfast, both women ate in complete silence. They would take turns giving eachother wistful glances and the atmosphere was anything but comfortable. Naya quickly finished her food and excused herself to the restroom. When she came out Heather was once again sitting down, the table had been cleared and she was just sitting there. Naya spoke, "I should probably thank you. I should also apologize because I've been so impolite and I'm just really emotional at the moment. I'm also sorry for whatever I did lastnight while I was drunk." Heather's mind reeled, 'So she doesn't remember the kiss. Shit, I can't get it out of my head.' As Naya sat down next to the concerned looking Heather, she continued talking. "I never thought that he'd dump me. How am I supposed to feel when a lowlife like that replaces me? H-he-he didn't mean much to me but he was there... and now he isn't," the smaller woman began to cry as she thought about the grimness of her situation.

She didn't love Sean at all really, he was just reliable. That's what had hurt the most. She was the type of girl who needed affection, and since she couldn't get it from the one person she wanted it from, it didn't matter otherwise who it was giving her the love. The fact that someone who was supposed to fawn over her and love her had left her, had only reminded her of losing Heather. She hadn't minded losing Sean in her life, she minded being alone. Without the blonde woman she was alone.

As Naya's crying became violent sobbing, Heather engulfed her in her arms. Naya was shaking and tears were pouring out of her beautiful tan face. She looked into Heather's eyes with a look that tore her heart, "You know the worst part, " she asked rhetorically, "My fucking Rolex is missing. I think he took my watch! Since when did he become a thief, God do I know how to pick them. He was just supposed to be a beard... not wreck me all over again. What happened here Hay? " Heather opened her mouth at the mentioning of her name and swiftly closed it again. She had no idea how things had happened like this. Then she thought back to the day that changed everything and it was no longer a mystery.

**FLASHBACK**:

Heather took two deep breaths and stared into the mirror. Her hands were trembling and tears were rapidly sliding down her face. She looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand, hoping that the third one would disprove what she already knew to be true. Pregnant, it read with extreme clarity. She dropped the stick into the wastebasket and sunk to the toilet. There were so many things that she was going to lose. She didn't want her first child or any child, to be with him. It was one time. She'd only slept with him once in their whole 'relationship'.

She'd gotten drunk at a party with Naya and after steamily making out in the back of the chauffeured car with her girlfriend, she'd regretfully gone home to her boyfriend-for-show. She was sloppy drunk and being with Naya had left her so turned on that she had very little control. So when she got in the bed and began to grind sensually up against him, he did what most men would do to Heather Morris and for the first time ever had sex with his 'girlfriend'. It was completely unsatisfying and she'd regretted it as soon as she got some semblance of common sense back. She was disgusted with herself for cheating on Naya and she was upset with Taylor for helping break their agreement to wait until marriage. She'd decided against telling Naya about the occurence and now she was in super deep shit.

She couldn't even imagine telling Naya. She was scared how the love of her life would react to such a mistake. She cried and cried for an hour, locked in her bathroom alone. When she felt all cried out she texted Naya that they needed to see eachother. Naya's happy expectant reply about making Heather a dinner and being eager to see her, destroyed her even more. She started to cry again but resolved that she had to get ready if she was going to the brunette woman's house.

Dressed in a red dress that had the lowest plunging back possible and matching red pumps, Heather Morris was absolutely stunning when she showed up at Naya's house. Her blonde hair fell in a straight cascade over her shoulders. She'd always been told to look better than you feel and since she was as miserable as humanly possible, she figured she'd try to look her best. Naya walked barefooted out to meet Heather in her driveway. She looked just as beautiful in a long flowy black dress with a deep neckline halter and her long brown hair cascading in waves down her back. Tonight was a very special night. She'd decided that she was ready to take their relationship public and she prayed that her beloved secret girlfriend would approve.

**END** **FLASHBACK**

Heather wasn't able to finish the memory because she was soon jolted back to reality as Naya let out another choking sob. The blonde woman rubbed her friend's back as the brunette began blubbering, "I never loved him, you know? I j-just needed someone to be there and he was. It's just after you had Eli, we basic-cally broke up and I'm not good at being without you anymore. So when Sean started flirting with me past the point of being my beard, I just took the opportunity to not look like I was hiding a heartbreak. You really left me feeling alone and so damn unwanted. It isn't co-completely your fault but I felt like shit and there was so much pressure To prove I'm straight from everyone. I-I-I'm obviously notfuckingstraight!" The tan girl's speech began to fall apart as her mind delved deeper into her depression.

Heather studied the face of the woman she adored and felt tears well up behind her eyes and into her throat. She'd only ever seen Naya this hysterical once. Once again a familiar memory resurfaced but she refused to let it get ahold of her because she had so much left to accomplish presently. "I know that I'm the reason things didn't work out before and I regret that happened every single day," the blonde began, "but you don't have to be with someone to be special. You're amazing in every way. You can wait to find someone you really love. Anyone would be lucky to have you." 'Especially me,' Heather thought to herself. 'I can't get involved and hurt her again though' the blonde woman mused. Naya looked into Heather's pensive face and switched from sadness to anger, "How dare you do this to me? How dare you suggest anyone would be lucky to have me when you don't even want me? I would do anything to get you back and I'm not even the one who fucked up! It doesn't matter who fucking wants, desires, or loves me because I only love you. You're the only one. So what do you suppose I do now?" Tears glazed Naya's face and she went from quietly finishing her sentence to silent as soon as she spoke her mind. She went back into her sad thoughts as Heather sat there for a minute.

Heather was stunned by the overall candor of Naya's confession. She felt extremely guilty for making the love of her life feel so much turmoil inside. She'd thought that pulling away would help but it hadn't. It'd just made both of them miserable and made Naya devalue herself. Heather felt as if she couldn't stop making mistakes. The word mistakes never left her mind as she took Naya's hand in hers and lifted it to her lips.

Naya didn't know how to react to the sensation of something as simple as a kiss on the hand. The very gesture reminded her of her dream the night before. A dream that she'd kissed Heather, now with Heather's lips on another part of her she started to doubt that it was a dream. Maybe, quite possibly, she had kissed Heather last night. If that was true then the proclamations of love afterward were true as well. Both of them. Naya stopped crying and her heart leapt as Heather leaned her head up from Naya's hand and looked at her indecisively. Naya couldn't fool herself again though, so she had to ask if it'd happened for real.

She couldn't possibly make herself look any more pathetic she reasoned, "Did you tell me that you loved me last night? I feel like I said it first anyway." Heather smiled at Naya in a relieved way. She was just really happy that Naya remembered after all. Heather answered, "Yes you said it first but I meant it more than anything I've ever said. Do you remember kissing me?" She looked deeply into the brunette's eyes as she awaited her answer. "No," said the brunette attempting to feign ignorance, "I don't really remember that. Sorry." The blonde looked down at her hands for a second reflectively.

When she lifted her head she had a gleam in her eye that Naya was remarkably familiar with. "Really?" the dancer said huskily to her former lover. The brunette singer nodded assuredly as her throat went dry due to Heather's tone change. She felt slightly dizzy and wondered if her headache was returning to her, but then she assumed it was just the usual Heather effect. Heather bit her lip gently before speaking again, "Well I guess that I'll just have to remind you." As the blonde woman finished her sentence she brought her lips gently to the brunette's poutier ones and swiftly pulled back.

The brunette frowned at the speed of the barely-there kiss, "I still don't recall a thing." Heather noted that Naya's voice seemed a bit hoarse as she went in for the second kiss. Their lips moved together fervently and Heather's hand moved to the back of Naya's neck as her tongue swiped across her bottom lip. Naya parted her full lips as Heather's tongue slid across hers, flicking slightly around her mouth. The kiss was breathless and heated as the two women's mouths fought for dominance. Finally, when they were both almost out of breath, Naya pulled back from the kiss. "I think you may have jogged my memory," she said with a slight smile, "We still have alot to discuss though." Heather nodded her head, at that instant she would agree to anything Naya wanted. She had to admit to herself that she was involved again, and just as smitten as before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here is the chapter. Sorry that I took so long, there is a lot of school work being thrown onto me. So tell me in the reviews or pm if you would like smut in the next chapter. I won't start it without answers, so let me know. Thanks for reading again. Love you lots. **

Naya was sitting in the living room of Heather's house waiting for her to get ready. The blonde woman had made reservations for the two of them at La Vielle Maison en Rouge, a restaurant that was very exclusive and private, she'd even bought Naya a new dress in her signature black. The dress was beautiful and Naya was breathtakingly gorgeous in it. Not to mention as sexy as when she did Toxic. She was eager to see what Heather was wearing and also how she'd react to the black dress on her former girlfriend. In Naya's mind there was a flicker of hope that the kiss they'd shared the day before wasn't their last.

She knew that Heather loved her and that was inspiring enough already. She'd take what she could get from the gorgeous blonde woman but she hoped there'd be a chance to rekindle a few things. She also was weary however, that things would never be the same. She wouldn't play the fool again, that's for sure. In the bedroom, Heather was nervously smoothing out her dress. She was anxious about the way Naya would receive her appearance. 'Get it together Heather,' she thought to herself. She tried to level her breathing but, thinking about the brunette in the dress she bought, her stomach clenched. Heather felt a wave of nausea hit her, she didn't feel worthy of even touching the other woman. She took a deep breath and a short wobble in her red Louboutin stilettos, before opening her room door. She inched out into the living room.

Naya was still rolling in her pitiful feelings. The melancholy that built up inside her was really fighting the unrelentingly prevalent hope in her future with Heather. She'd been hurt by this same wonderful person before and she knew it could happen again but it was so hard when looking into those crystal blue eyes to be cautious. As Naya mused about her myriad of feelings for her ex, a flash of red caught her eye and she looked up. She was utterly stunned as Heather walked into the room in that red dress. The blonde smiled sheepishly before giving a shy twirl. Naya swallowed hard at the sight of a smooth pale back on complete display. Then realization hit her; this was the red dress that she'd studied the bottom of as she'd had her heart broken. Tears pricked at her eyes as she looked into Heather's face. The smile on Heather's lips fell at the hurt look on Naya's face.

"Wait baby, don't cry. Look. I just wanted to make a happy memory in this dress," she said taking Naya's hand, "I've only ever worn this dress for you. This time will be different, I promise you that." Naya looked at her blue eyes before a rushed confession fell from her mouth, "I was going to ask you to come out with me Heather. That's why I cooked and bought all of the roses and bought you that necklace that I never got to see you wear. I was going to brave the media with you, I was so ready and you crushed me. You absolutely crushed me. Seeing you in that dress just brings it back Heather. Can I even do this with you again after that day?"

Naya was conflicted because she didn't know how to let Heather fix things or if they could be fixed. Heather was angry with herself for thinking any reminders from that night would be welcome. She didn't know what to do as she stared at the brunette's shoulder, suddenly realizing that she was even attracted to that neutral part of the other woman. Unable to vocalize anything, Heather placed a kiss on Naya's shoulder, then across it to her collarbone, and up her neck before being pushed away by Naya. The darker girl yelled, "Kisses don't solve everything Heather! I'm hurting, as in I feel actual pain because I don't know what this is for you. This is serious for me. You're serious for me. I don't want this to be a stupid fling for you, I love you. Not only do I love you, I'm in love with you and if this doesn't mean something serious for you then I need you to take me home. Now! Ahora!"

Heather was shocked and she felt tears coming, not welling up but actually springing from her eyes like a leaky pipe. How could Naya think so wrongly about her? She was completely in love with Naya. There wasn't a doubt in her mind about that. She just didn't know how she could format her life to fit Naya back in perfectly, as she'd once been before. When she looked into wild chocolate tinted eyes she knew that she'd do anything necessary to get Naya back. Absolutely anything. Starting with a confession, "Naya Marie Rivera. I've loved you ever since the day I first linked pinkies with you on Glee. That closeness felt right. I remember blushing as I read my script when I first found out that I got to kiss you. You're everything I've ever wanted and still want. I'm so sorry for hurting you, I know I'll never be able to change the past but I can work on the present and influence the future. The future that I'd like for you to be in, if you'd allow it. So please come to dinner with me. Let me show you how much I miss you and would like to keep you in my life but as my girlfriend because I never want to see you with someone else ever again."

Naya was utterly speechless. She actually started to cry as Heather looked at her quizzically. Her tears fell down and melded into her watery smile and relief flooded Heather's face. "What about Taylor," the brunette questioned. Heather looked Naya in the eyes, "I talked with him lastnight after we kissed. We had only decided to stay together because of Elijah. It wasn't something I wanted. I can't live like that, knowing that I could be with you, sweetheart. You're my goals. You are everything I want to have. I don't care what kind of arrangement Taylor wants. I'll figure things out but I'm sure Eli won't have any problems adjusting to us." Naya kissed Heather passionately, she grazed her front teeth over Heather's bottom lip. That uttered 'us' was all it took for Naya to lose control. Heather parted her lips to allow Naya's tongue to dance with hers. The blonde girl moaned into the brunette's mouth as Naya slowly pulled them apart. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend HeMo. There's nothing I want more, we'll have to resolve some things of course but I want to be with you. That's all I want. You're all I want." Heather looked at Naya's mascara stained cheeks and saw nothing but beauty.

Heather smiled at Naya's words before leaning down to swiftly peck the other girl on the lips. "Alright, we can go ahead to the restaurant right after I go change int-," Heather said turning toward her dressing room before Naya snatched her back by her hand. The brunette got on her toes to whisper in her girlfriend's ear, "No keep that dress on. We eventually have to let the past go. You look absolutely ravishing in that red and I can't wait to ravish you out of it. I don't care about before. Now go fix your makeup, grab your bag, get your pumps and let's go." Naya set back on the pads of her feet before walking over to her own four inch heels and black Chanel clutch as if nothing happened. Heather just stared blankly, a fire ignited in her abdomen and love radiating through her. She felt extremely lucky.

Valet ran up to the car with two absolutely gorgeous girls stepping out of it. The scrawny 18 year old gulped as he took the keys from the blonde who was as tall as he was. The brunette walked around the car toward the blonde who was standing there looking in the direction of her vehicle. As the interested young valet parked the car he could've sworn the two bombshells had linked pinkies. Heather was smiling when her pinky found Santana's and they walked into the swanky restaurant.

Naya was excited to be keeping constant physical contact with her girlfriend but she secretly wanted a complete handhold. As if she read her mind, Heather engulfed the brunette's hand in her own before whispering; "I wanted a little more closeness and I like the way your skin feels on mine. Is this ok?" Heather's smile that followed made her heart soar, she felt good to be acknowledged and though everything wasn't totally mapped out she knew her place with Heather was as secure as their handhold.

They sat down to dinner and made adorable googly eyes at eachother. The waiter cleared his throat four times before the two love drunk women paid him any attention. Heather was trying to study the menu as she felt a smooth big toe slide up her leg. She blushed as she shot Naya a serious look. Naya giggled before ordering a Cabernet and her meal. Heather gave Naya a smirk before chastising her, "What are you doing perv?" Naya smiled at the playful banter, "I really can't help myself Hay. Oh my God, you're just so damn attractive." The brunette bit her lip seductively as she couldn't help herself, Heather brought the sex kitten out of her at all times. Strangely enough she didn't feel surprised by how sexually adamant she was being herself. The banter came so easily to her around the blonde, and she didn't find any appeal in the idea of fighting her feelings. Heather grinned stupidly raking her eyes over the stunning face, to shoulders and neck, down to the perfect breasts of the woman across the table from her. Naya leaned forward on her hands over the table staring at Heather with her eyes gleaming, "This is everything that I've ever wanted with you. This dinner, this intimacy, this you. You are everything I've ever wanted in life, ever since I saw you."

Heather's eyes watered and she dabbed at them with her fingers. She was mentally kicking herself for ever hurting Naya. The woman before her had to be the most amazing and forgiving soul that she'd ever met. Naya slid her hand over the blonde lady's and gripped it tightly before searching the face of her refurbished girlfriend. "Do you want me to let go? I just wanted to touch you. If you're embarrassed or something I could.. I could cover them up like in Glee," the brunette offered. Heather shook her head before putting her free hand on top of Naya's, "No! ...ugh. I mean don't cover it up. I hope the entire restaurant sees."

Just as she spoke the waiter came with their orders and quickly left. The way the women were looking at eachother made him uncomfortable. Naya stared into Heather's eyes as her own grew wide. "Do you mean that babe," she inquired. Heather replied quickly because the answer didn't take thought, "Absolutely. It's not like they can't already see how in love with you I am. I can't take my eyes off of you and it's taking all of my restraint to keep my hands to myself as well." She then began to eat her food as if she'd said nothing. Naya, on the other hand, was blushing hard as she took a small sip of her drink. She couldn't believe her ears. Perhaps getting dumped by Sean was the best thing that could have happened. Her life had dramatically turned and she was extremely grateful. She slid her foot up the blonde's leg as she began to eat her own meal. Heather looked at her beautiful date and felt that abdominal tug once again. She locked eyes with Naya as a familiar foot touched her knee. "Yes ma'am? " Heather questioned. Naya put on her most tantalizingly devilish grin before answering, "Hurry up and finish your food, Hay." Heather's pupils dilated, "For what?" Naya bit her lip sexily as she purred, "It's been awhile." The blonde woman gulped as she tried to consume her food as quickly as possible. Naya smirked as she sipped her wine and took a bite, because s

he was on a small power trip due to the way she affected Heather. "It's OK baby take your time," Naya assured the blonde woman as she began stuffing her own beautiful mouth. Heather just nodded and tried to control herself. This would be the longest meal she'd ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you sweet babies for the awesome reviews. I'm lucky to have such Rad readers. This chapter may come across a bit vulgar. I know some of you may not like this type of sex but there aren't many good fics with scissoring. I hope to eventually fill all of your kink needs. Thank you for reading I love you all. Please feel free to review. I crave your criticism. Enjoy the sexytimes! )**

Heather left a thousand dollars on the table to cover their $725 bill and tip. She didn't have time to figure over money. There was plenty more. She just kept thinking about the beautiful woman whose hand was wrapped in hers tightly. Her heart felt light, but at the same time it was beating with the ferocity of a jackhammer. She was nervous yet so anxious to taste Naya's skin again. She was brimming with excitement to wrap her arms about the other woman. Naya just looked at the blonde woman adoringly as the valet pulled the car up. Naya pulled three hundred dollar bills out of her purse and placed them in the hand of the boy. They quickly got in the car and it was immediate. The sexual tension throughout the car was thick and Naya could barely breathe. Neither of them could fully comprehend the recent turn of their relationship, they just knew they approved.

The brunette was even having trouble believing that this night was happening. It'd been all so surreal thus far and it was projected to only get better. Naya smiled to herself as Heather sped through the night. The blonde lady's mind was racing and she couldn't keep her eyes on the road as her pupils kept locking on the woman beside her. They coasted over smooth caramel shoulders, raven locks to her ribs, and extremely soft looking breasts that were making her eyes water as she sat at the stoplight. Earth shatteringly beautiful was the only way Heather could think to describe her companion. The woman enchanted her and she'd never felt her heart so full but light before. She was an adult but Naya left her feeling immature and innocent much like the character she portrayed on Glee. Both women were in anxious anticipation of the night ahead. Each longed for the touch of the other and as Heather parked the car their heartbeats skipped.

When both women were inside the house, they'd taken their shoes off and were soon on eachother and hungrily seeking a way to quench the sexual tension. The heated kiss that entangled them was infectious and the air about them was quite heady. Both women had missed this closeness. Naya was the first person to part her thick soft lips as she eagerly awaited Heather's tongue and it's entrance to her mouth. She wasn't disappointed as the blonde slid her tongue along Naya's bottom lip as she tested the boundaries. As Heather flicked her tongue against the top lip of the girl she loved, Naya took that as an invitation for her own tongue.

Their tongues danced for what seemed like years as Heather tangled her hand in Naya's wavy hair. There was no fight for dominance or aggression. The kiss was all appreciative love, each woman submitting her mouth wholly to the other. Gently, Naya pulled back as she searched the face of her reclaimed love. Heather took the opportunity to catch her breath before whispering, "NayNay. You don't understand how much I've missed this. My love for you is so strong and I could only hope and pray that you feel the same. Tonight, I'd like to show you just how much I appreciate and miss not only your heart but your body." Naya gently pecked her before passionately responding, "I want whatever you have to give. Whatever you want for or from me is what I'll give and do. All that I want tonight is to feel you and make you mine. I have to have you in the way I wanted for you the most."

Heather smiled into the next kiss that she bestowed on Naya. She ran her hands down Naya's back as she leaned down to kiss the shorter woman's neck and across to her shoulder. Her hands slid to the zipper on Naya's gown, rushing urgency as she pulled it down. As the dress fell around Naya, the brunette stepped out of it. She was clad in nothing but a lacy black thong. Heather's eyes fell across Naya and locked on her beautiful round breasts, soon her hands replaced her eyes as they slid up her ribs and planted on the full bust. Naya whimpered slightly as she took Heather's lips into hers and locked her arms around the blonde's tense neck. She gently bit the paler woman's bottom lip and sucked it lightly between her own lips, she felt the hands feverishly palming all over her skin. Naya's heart was soaring as passion took over her every thought. She pulled back and began working the clasp mechanism on Heather's beautiful gown. When she finished she rubbed her hands down the milky smooth back of the blonde as the dress fell away. The brunette backed away in awe as she looked at the glowing pale body before hers that radiated absolute beauty.

"You're so fucking beautiful, " Naya uttered as her eyes slid over Heather's body. Her next breath caught in her throat as she realized that Heather was completely naked. Searching Naya's eyes, Heather assessed that her state of nudity had been noticed. She blushed all over before explaining, "I was hoping that we'd end up here and like this. I mean.. I wasn't being forward I just didn't want anything getting in the way if things happened qui-" The blonde stopped amidst her word as Naya's finger brushed across her lips. Her other hand trailed down the contours of Heather's body slowly, sliding down to her center and dipping into her soaking arousal. The brunette smiled as her girlfriend moaned against her. Naya lifted the fingers to her own tongue and exclaimed aloud as she welcomed the taste. "Mm I missed the way you taste," Naya mused; "I want more of you though. All of you, really, and I am going to make you feel every bit of my love."

A shiver escaped Heather's lips and resonated through her body and down her spine. She was consumed with lust along with a much deeper love than she'd ever thought possible. The very idea that something she'd been dreaming about for months was happening again almost drove her to the brink. Here, she had this sexy and loving woman wantonly touching all over her body, and she could hardly contain herself as Naya dragged her to her own bedroom. The brunette woman gingerly kicks the door open and backs up until she feels her legs hit Heather's bed. She fluidly moves herself onto the bed, smoothly pulling Heather down and beside her. Heather leans deeply in and softly brushes their noses together. Naya grazes the other woman's arm lightly with tanned fingers before smiling shyly, "It's uh.. it's been awhile. I just want to keep it slow. A-and special. Very special." A blush crept into Naya's face and her candid admission spurred something in Heather to slowly but passionately kiss the other woman. They brushed their tongues together and around; they appreciated every texture, groove, and curve of the other's lips. Heather's mind was silent in contrast to the one thought that floated peacefully through her mind, 'amazing'. That's all her brain could manage. The other lady's mind was going a million miles per hour. There were so many euphoric thoughts and hopes but the leading element was passion. A raging roar of emotion that exploded into a bubble of silent passion. The slow kiss was as if it was awaiting something to occur. It was simply gentle lovemaking of lips and tongue, then Heather began hastily flicking her tongue in her lover's mouth. The gentle oral union soon became a complete fuck. The fire inside of them kicked up explosively. Naya grasped hungrily at the back of Heather's neck as they joined lips and knotted tongues. The feverish consumption, with its furious tempo and saliva swapping, was every bit of solidification the next action would be the right one.

Even though everything felt right, Naya refused to believe it without one last reassurance. "Hey, we're not going too fast. I- mean the time feels right but I just never know if I'm doing the right thing and you...you cloud my mind. This whole take it slow thing is hard to do," Naya whispered as her voice cracked, "I want you now". She desperately wanted to be sure. Heather didn't answer, she just slid herself down the body of her girlfriend and leveled herself with her sex. Her fingertips ghosted along the curves of her dear girlfriend, sliding down her pelvis and along her slit. Then Heather Morris licked her fingers and slid her middle finger to the hilt into Naya's pussy. As she began thrusting in and out, Naya clenched around her and pulled out and added her ring finger too. She was two fingers deep inside of her lover but Heather wanted to do more still. Naya was moaning appreciatively with every thrust and curl. Heather, ever the overachiever stuck her tongue out determinedly and soon had it pressed against Naya's slit. The actress instantly let out a moan and she was overtaken with pleasure as a gush of fluid came pouring from her nether and most personal region. She was soaking and Heather had only just gotten started. Naya could not find words as Heather began slowly sliding her tongue up and down the slit with utmost determination. She smoothly slid her tongue between the puffy warm love lips of Naya's before gently delving in her tongue tasting her flavors. Heather had missed her taste. She wondered if she'd ever get tired of it, no, she wouldn't because it was fucking delicious. Naya moaned loudly and in her high register, "Ooooh Haayyy." Heather got a little wetter as she basked in the musky sweetness of Naya's pussy and heard her moan. That moan drove the blonde wild, but not as wild as the primal groan Naya let out when the grabbed Heather's head. Naya was canting her hips sporadically into the tongue of her lover as Heather explored her clit. Heather sucked the nub into her mouth while curling her middle finger, to a yelp of approval from the brunette. The tightness of Naya was turning her on to the point where she had to rub her legs together to desperately seek to sooth the ache.

Naya glanced down in her euphoric revelry and noticed Heather straining her legs together. With a swift arm extension Naya pulled her lady up by her face and kissed her hard. She rolled them both over until Heather was on her back with Naya straddling her. The girl on top kissed down the blonde's neck and collarbone, occasionally leaving a hickey or two. Heather was panting wildly. She brought her pale sweaty palms to Naya's ass as she grabbed a good chunk of behind. Naya hummed in the back of her mouth as Heather jiggled her ass and ran fingers along her slit. The blonde gently brushed fingers into and along her old flame and knew just how to make her wet. Her fingertip bumped gently into Naya's clit as the tan woman spread her legs more, and soon she had her pussy dripping of Heather's as she held her legs open. Naya lowers her hips and groans as the amazing sensation of Heather's pussy massaging her pussy is terrific. Naya erupted into yelps which each roll of the hips. Heather is sweating hard and begins to purposely rub herself haphazardly against Naya's pussy. It takes but a minute to get the angle and rhythm but then they're grinding as if their lives depended on in. Naya starts to shudder as Heather thrusts up with utmost determination , hitting her pelvis against hers which made their pussies spasm and vibrate. Naya rolled her ass into the last grind as Heather thrusted up and slammed their pussies together. Naya came with a start as Heather breathed a sigh of curses. Naya's muscles were getting tired but Heather was wondrously close as her orgasm evaded her. She was chasing it determinedly when Naya's hand slid between the two of them and she felt two fingers push deep inside of her. As they began slipping along her ridges she came with a relieved moan and Naya quickly rolled to her side to avoid falling on her girlfriend. This caused Naya's fingers to slip out of Heather with the blonde groaning because of the loss.

"That was so amazing NayNay," Heather said as she finally got control of her breathing once more. She was full of so much bliss and warmth that she kissed Naya soundly. Naya looked deeply at her lover as she pulled from the kiss, "I hope you're ready for a night of amazing because we've got lots of lost time to recover." Heather grinned appreciatively, "You could say that I'm prepared for long nights." Naya rolled back onto Heather and kissed her, swiping her tongue across the other woman's lips. She adored the feeling of her breasts rubbing against Heather's as she giggled, "Round two it is."


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Chapter...whoot! I already wrote the next one and it should be following soon. Please review, I adore the feedback. Also I wrote a g!p for a certain someone and if any of you want it published let me know. I adore you all for reading my fic and there will be manyore chapters. P.S. Can someone checkout my other story and tell me if I should continue. Without further ado, Chapter 5!**

Heather awoke to an empty bed as she rolled over and yawned deeply. "Damn there's no way I dreamed something that great," the blonde said to herself. She stretched and looked over to her bedside table where a note in cute script read:

'Hey there sleepyhead. I took your car to get some clothes from my place. Wow, I could've texted you that. Anyway, I'm bringing back breakfast and coffee. STAY IN BED so that I can deliver you breakfast in bed like the awesome girlfriend that I newly am. I'm so happy to be yours again babygirl. So yeah, I'm shit at letter writing. See you in a bit.

Love, your lame ass girlfriend.'

Heather's heart warmed at Naya's absolutely adorable behavior. She couldn't believe that she was so lucky to have such a perfect girl as her lady. She picked up her phone and almost yelped at the way her hair looked in the image reflected from it. Her generally smooth perfect hair was amassed around her head. She knew Naya told her to stay in bed but she was naked, which was fine, but that also meant that her girlfriend wouldn't notice if she quickly showered and brushed her hair. She yawned again and added her teeth to the list of things that needed brushing.

Fresh out of the shower, Heather Morris quickly dried and brushed her hair. She brushed and flossed her teeth as well before hopping into the bed and pretending as if she'd never gotten up. Pleased with herself, she smiled inwardly and thought about the marathon lovemaking session she'd had with Naya the night before in that very bed... well the floor got a little action too. Her sore muscles couldn't forget but then again neither could her warming core. She gently slid her hand down her body as thoughts of the previous night hung in her mind. She pretended her girlfriend was touching her as she tapped her clit lightly with a middle finger. She hummed a bit before smoothly tracing a small circle around her clit with that same finger. She could just picture her lady playing with her pussy as she made many circles of rubbing her bundle of nerves and moaning intently. She became so engrossed with her masturbation that she didn't hear the front door open in the stylish comfy house, she didn't even hear the soft padding of tan feet into her bedroom as Naya came in holding their doughnuts and coffee. The brunette watched her girlfriend for a second before setting the food down and taking off her leggings. The sight had turned her way on and she was overcome with lust. She was grateful she'd decided against panties as she climbed into bed with her lover.

Heather felt the bed dip ever so slightly as she also felt two more fingers join the ones she'd set to work on her pussy. Naya circled her middle and ring fingers quickly on the blonde woman's clit as she watched her girlfriend's face contort in pleasure. "Ah.. shit. NayNay don't stop, fuck." Naya just smiled before pressing her fingers down until she was in Heather's pussy. Heather huffed aloud as two skilled fingers entered her and the thumb of Naya's other hand took over on her clit.

Naya gently curled her fingers before forcefully thrusting into her beautiful girlfriend. She looked up at Heather's lovely face as the taller woman began panting and cooing. The shorter lady thrusted faster and harder in her girlfriend as Heather became breathless. Naya felt a surge of fluid drench her hand as Heather came, her walls clamping and squeezing her hand. As Heather began to come down from her intense high Naya slid her fingers out of the blonde and sucked her fingers clean before kissing her girlfriend sweetly. "I figured I'd help you out babycakes," the tan lady giggled aloud. Heather smiled warmly at Naya as she laughed and began sliding her hand between Naya's thighs and feeling the slipperiness, "I was just thinking about you and I got a little carried away. You have that affect on me babe and judging by the wetness I have that affect on you too. You look fucking amazing by the way."

Naya was confused by this, she couldn't see how there was anything special about her appearance in general. So she really didn't understand how right now in her huge button-up, loose hair, and unmade face she could possibly look amazing. She felt disgusting. Even though she was truly radiant in every sense of the word, Naya had no idea. "How can you think that Hay? There's not a single thing about me that's above average... especially at the moment. I'm not perfect like I pretend to be for the cameras and I'm hiding a lot of flaws. Do you see how big my lips are and these bags, I'm not perfect like you babe. I am just thankful that you love me anyway," Naya said unsure of herself. It broke Heather's heart to witness Naya's lack of confidence. Heather's eyes watered as she took Naya's chin in her hands, "Do not ever doubt the fact that you deserve me. You deserve so much better than me, you're the closest thing to perfect that I've ever witnessed. You mean so much to me and I hate that you're down on yourself. You have my heart so tightly and it is like a sharp pain in it when you get like this. I'm yours because you are beyond my wildest dreams, and proudly so baby. No need for you to be thankful because you're more than welcome to anything I have to give, especially my love. I'll never walk out."

Naya's eyes got wet as a tear slid down her perfect cheekbones. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. She smiled through her tears slightly, "You're so damn wonderful Heather Elizabeth Morris. You're my soulmate and how lucky I am for that. You're my one in a million love and you make me feel so special. I'm sorry I upset you with my self deprecating shit, sometimes I just see myself as this useless fucking being. But you make me see how much meaning I have. I was so sad when you came to my house. My heart has been aching for so long before I met you and losing you brought that back for me. I haven't been the same since then. I'll work on it but it'll take time. If you can't understand that I totally get it and I'll go, its not right for me to expect you to wait. I don't deserve it. "

The blonde pulled Naya into her and soon she felt her girlfriend's tears on her still nude skin. The crying woman was suddenly very tired as she laid on her girlfriend's chest and sighed. Heather stroked Naya's hair lovingly as she spoke, "I'll be here as long as it takes to gain your confidence and forever more angel. I will not walk out. I want you to grasp that." She whispered, "I'll never walk out."

The two women were emotionally drained with the exchange and drifted into a comfortable nap. Both of them had forgotten how amazing it was to hold the other and feel the heartbeat of someone you held dear mimicking yours. The sensation was breathtaking and unique to experience. Heather was the first to rouse from the cat nap. She looked adoringly at the woman lying on her chest and then looked at her phone. It was 10:46 and she had a missed call from Taylor along with a text. The text read: Can you get a sitter? I'd like to take you out to a dinner to talk about this living situation, our relationship, and most importantly Eli. We're back in town finally and I hope you can let me know by four." Heather cringed at the long winded text. She also cringed at the mention of their 'relationship'.

From her point of view, there wasn't (nor had there ever really been) a relationship to speak of. It was all an act and the only good it had ever spawned was her beautiful son. That was her blessing in the midst of losing the love of her life. Disdainfully, she came to the conclusion that since she had to talk to Taylor eventually she might as well get it over with now. She called him to set the dinner for 7:30 due to the fact that it was currently 2pm and she needed time to relax. Heather kissed Naya fully on the lips as she tapped her shoulder in an attempt to wake her. The smaller woman yawned gently, curling her hand to cover her mouth in a way much like a kitten. Naya Rivera smiled into the face of her beloved lady friend and sent her a loving look. Heather brightened and informed Naya that she needed a favor before launching into an explanation of the awkward dinner meeting ahead of her.

Naya was very confused about the matter of how to babysit a baby and she was particularly anxious about worriedly thinking about Taylor's motives along with accidentally neglecting little Elijah. Yet, she still couldn't say no to Heather after all she'd done for her. Naya was very mysteriously whipped by Heather as Santana was whipped by Brittany which made it impossible to turn down even Heather's tiniest of whims.

Naya resolved that she could handle the cute little boy that'd been the root of her heartache. After all, he was a part of the person she loved most. She wouldn't argue it with herself any longer. The troubled brunette told the blonde that she'd happily do it and warranted her a kiss as the blonde ran off to call 'ugh Taylor'. Naya was hoping she'd atleast be able to tolerate him, but what if he looked more like his father than when she saw him last. That would undoubtedly crush her and she didn't know if she'd be able to bear that reminder. Undoubtedly she'd soon find out, she reasoned as Heather came back into the room.

As Naya's mind was racing as it so often did, Heather watched her girlfriend's face and studied it. Naya was so amazingly beautiful. Even when her face was scrunched up in thought Heather was captivated by her in a way that melted her heart and her willpower. She didn't ponder it as she kissed Naya's jawline softly, not expecting anything but appreciating the contours of her girlfriend's face. Naya grinned with delight as the delicate lips peppered her face with kisses as love rushed her veins and her body grew warm. She'd never felt so special. The simple way that blonde pulled her into a warming embrace mesmerized her. Naya was absolutely smitten and she'd fallen quite deep and it was too late to search for her parachute. Heather looked sweetly into brown eyes that belonged to the woman laying on her chest. She spoke asssuredly and smoothly, "This is everything that I could possibly need. To be here with you, anywhere with you, is the most honoring experience. I love you so much Naya Marie Rivera that my pulse pounds when I see you. My body tingles when I hear your voice. My knees go weak when you smile and there are no words to describe how I feel when we kiss. Baby this it for me. I just want you to know that you are dazzlingly beautiful and you make me so happy."

Naya smiled as thoughts of the night ahead faded and Heather rubbed her back while speaking. Something about the intimate moment she was in made her feel at ease with the gentle resting of her head on Heather's chest. The heartbeat within was synced with her own as she listened. She felt remarkably free and cherished in one burst of feeling. Naya whispered passionately to the blonde, "Hemo, you're such a rare woman. You make me feel safe and wanted. Everything about you is beauty. You value me and cherish me and you've won my heart. You make my heartbeat swell to a crescendo. There isn't a thing I wouldn't do to make you happy. You have me and all of my love princess. You're my numero uno. I love you the most, I'll always love you the most."

With that admission, Heather pulled Naya tighter to her body. The paler woman didn't need to act fast as she saw shapely lips reaching slowly toward her mouth. The kiss that followed was to be beyond sweeter than any dessert. It was slow and searching. The deep movements of one woman's face gently melding and meshing into that of the other. It was expressive and graceful and like a ballet of the mouth. Despite what happened tonight or tomorrow, they had their love.


	6. Chapter 6

"How do I look baby?" Heather Morris asked her girlfriend. She was wearing a ruffled black blouse, pencil skirt, black strappy Jimmy Choos, and quite the anxious smile. Naya studied the insecure half smile that graced her woman's face. It troubled her heavily to see Heather in such an awkward position because of her. "You look stunning as usual," Naya replied, "but you'd look even better if you didn't look like a train was coming and you just woke up on the track."

Heather winced, she really wasn't looking forward to seeing her ex and she supposed it showed. Taylor was a very good guy, and he'd always obliged her and seemed happy with her presence alone. This was the main reason she could use him as a beard and the main reason she felt guilty for it. She hated hurting people yet for some reason her past was full of scattered broken hearts. She couldn't help it, though she longed to.

Naya stood up and looked her girlfriend in the face before pulling her toward her by her slim waist. The blonde woman leaned her forehead down to reach her petite girlfriend's as she grasped her shoulders. "Don't worry baby. You have nothing to worry about. He's just a man, a reasonable man. You handle things with him and we'll be here when you come back angelface," Naya whispered to the blonde. She gently pressed her lips up into Heather's while standing tiptoed. Heather melted into the tiny peck as Naya's lips drew back and her eyes locked onto her lover's and the arms around her tightened. Heather was flying high on the look of passion in Naya's eyes and in that moment she realized that this was the very definition of love. She swallowed her fears as she kissed Naya again just as the doorbell rang.

Naya went to get the door as she allowed Heather to finish up her makeup before seeing Taylor. She was clad in yoga pants, long socks, a large sweatshirt that lightly dangled from her shoulder with her hair in a loose bun, and she looked adorable in her comfort attire. She pondered how awkward it would be to see him, after taking his girlfriend and being at his house, he probably wouldn't like her.

But he'd never be hostile, right, so it was ok? Naya Rivera opened the front door to an obviously irritated Taylor with the precious Elijah in a carrier smiling happily up at her. He walked right past her into the house and set the carrier in Heather's nursery room before returning to the living room.

Taylor was slightly annoyed by this stupid inconvenient situation, but he'd get over it. He always got his way, so there was no need to worry. He looked at Naya who was awkwardly looking from left to right and avoiding eye contact. Taylor piped up, "How is it?" Naya seemed greatly confused by his question as she looked dead at him, "excuse me?" Taylor walked a foot toward her, "How does it feel to sleep with my girl in my bed? You must really think you're doing nothing wrong by destroying my happiness. Heather is my girl and my happiness and you had no right. This is a family you are breaking up." Naya would have generally felt guilty if she wasn't completely pissed that he'd referred to Heather as his girl.

"Actually she isn't your girl, never was your girl, and never will be your girl. Secondly I only take her happiness into account, I could give half a flying shit about yours. I'm following my heart and she's following hers. Don't try to bullshit me because if she was happy with you, why would she be with me? Get over yourself, " Naya said as she lit into her girlfriend's ex-paramour. Before she could say anything else Heather emerged from the hall leading to her room.

The blonde studied the tense faces in the room as her face flushed from the awkward tension. "You ready to go? Obviously because I am," she halfheartedly said to her ex. Naya kissed her girlfriend full on the mouth employing use of technique and tongue leaving Heather breathless as the tan woman sauntered off to the room to greet Eli.

Taylor was about to go nuts, Naya had such audacity that he couldn't believe he'd been reamed out so badly. Then she kissed the woman he deserved in front of him in a way that he wouldn't dare. Yet when Heather smiled at him, he softened up and extended his crooked elbow so they could link arms. Despite the sinking feeling in the blonde woman's stomach she went along with the scheduled meal. Taylor held the car door for her and as she climbed into his car she realized that she might want to take her own.

As Taylor got into the car, Heather stopped him. "Hey I'm gonna take my car because I have a few errands to run after," she lied. She was just being sure. He nodded obligingly as she stepped out of the vehicle and ran into the garage to get her car.

Taylor drove away from his house with his ex-girlfriend following behind him, he was pleased with her efficiency when she declared that she was going to run errands. He was just as sure that she'd be a lovely wife and that she'd be his wife as before. He just needed tonight. He'd take her to the place she'd always wanted to go, La Vielle Maison en Rouge. As Heather followed her son's father in her car, she felt even more awkward as she realized where she was going. This was going to be a long dinner.

Naya lifted the cute pale skinned baby out of the carrier and sat him on her lap as she studied his face. He looked quizzically at her before giggling adorably. This made the actress smile, "Hey little Elijah. It has been a few months huh. You're such a cute little guy. You probably don't remember me but I'm Naya. But you, handsome, can call me Nay Nay. Say it, Nay Nay." She laughed hysterically as she tickled the little boy on her lap. "Nana nana," Elijah murmured in inspired babyspeak. The tan woman's smile glowed as she listened to him mumble.

His tummy made the faintest grumble as Naya blew air onto his stomach. She lifted her head sharply, "Are you hungry baby? Let's eat." She lifted him up and carried him off toward the kitchen as she hummed 'Nutbush City Limits'. She hugged him to her as she pulled a container marked 'Eli' out of the fridge and retrieved some spaghetti she'd made earlier. This whole babysitting was easier than she'd expected. She adored Elijah and she couldn't help but wonder how things were going for Heather as she warmed the food.

Heather was actually in a living nightmare. He kept calling her his 'lady' and making her generally uncomfortable. That's leaving out the awkward looks from the valet from yesterday, judging her no doubt. As dessert came Taylor got down on his knee and exclaimed, "I have a question for you."

The blonde became instantly mortified and the entirety of the restaurant was watching them. She would not do this. She refused to keep up this charade. She went to refuse as he continued, "I know you're playing around with that Naya girl and even though I don't like her I'm willing to let you keep it going. You'll simply be my wife and keep your little affair secret. You'll eventually be done playing lesbian and ready for a full-time trophy wife position. I love your beauty, caring nature, and sweet heart. You're wonderful wife material...besides that nasty tryst you currently have going on."

Heather was beyond furious, she was embarrased, shocked, and a bit hurt. Yet mostly she was furious, "You look here you asshole. This is not me playing with her or having a little affair. I actually love her which is more than I can say for you. You are pathetic." She threw the cash for her meal on the table and walked out as the restaurant and Taylor looked on. What a catastrophe. When valet pulled her car up she tipped him and sped into the night.

Heather parked the car in front of her neighborhood's playground and began to cry. She'd never been so utterly embarrassed before. She didn't know what Taylor would do at this point, as he'd obviously lost his mind. She was hurt by his complete loss of common sense. To belittle her personal choices let alone her sexuality was disgusting and especially hurtful. Everything was getting so complicated. Elijah and Naya were probably irritating eachother and she was emotionally raw. She was extremely upset as she started the car again.

After Eli ate, he appeared tired but soon started crying. He was probably exhausted from all of the food he threw around everywhere. Naya didn't know what he wanted so she first attempted to rock him to sleep. He just yelped until his face was red. Then she laid him over her shoulder and patted his back hoping it would lull him. Instead a large burp erupted from her shoulder as the baby expelled gas. He burped two more bubbly burps before he settled into a calm hum.

Naya then laid him in front of her on his back as she turned Adventure Time on. It wasn't necessarily a baby show but it was a cartoon she could tolerate and even enjoy so it'd work. She enjoyed the feeling of the little baby heartbeat on her as she held him to her. She also realized how tired she was from dealing with the baby in her arms. She yawned as she fell asleep along with the beautiful child she was lying with.

Heather finally dried her eyes as she looked into her overhead mirror of her car. 'Shit, I look terrible. I could atleast look good after the hard day Naya has probably endured,' Heather thought to herself as she got out of the car in her garage. She unlocked the door and walked into the house, through her hall, into the pristine kitchen.

From the look of it, Eli mustn't have eaten since she left. Which was ok because Taylor had fed him before dropping him off. She wandered into her room shocked by the silence despite the television. She was even more surprised to find her son and the love of her life cuddling comfortably in sleep with smiles on their faces. She felt a weight lift from her shoulders at the sweet sight.

Heather Morris lifted her son into her arms and kissed him softly as she walked into the nursery and placed him in his crib. She hummed a lullaby above him and went to shower. As she got into the shower she heard soft noises as if something was lightly touching the floor. She continued to shower as she heard the shower door open and felt fingers along her spine.

"Mind?" Naya questioned as she joined her girlfriend in the shower with a whisper, "I feel like I need a shower." Heather nodded before turning to look Naya in the eyes. She was full of love and awe at everything about her girl as she held her face in her hands.

"You're amazing with the way you put him to sleep and I can tell you love him. It made me happy to see you two and it erased the hellfest that was today," the blonde woman said before kissing her girlfriend. "Wish I knew that he'd have to burp after eating. It would've saved the baby some tears," Naya said smiling with her lips but a hair from Heather's.

Heather looked at her incredulously, "You fed him too and kept him clean, my savior." Naya smiled again with a giggle, "I actually changed him and had to clean up a lot." Heather laughed at the thought of her girlfriend being adorable and maternal. She couldn't believe she was fortunate enough to call this woman her own.

She kissed Naya again, relishing the thought that she'd be able to do this alot now. "I'm so proud of you babe and God am I proud to have you. You are an awesome girlfriend and person and I love you baby," Heather whispered before kissing Naya again.

Naya smiled into the kiss and backed up as she picked up a pink pouf, lathered it with body wash, and scooted into Heather to begin washing her back. Their bodies were pressed against eachother. Naya's breasts were pressed against Heather's ribs as their wet bodies were held together by Naya's arm that was scrubbing Heather's back. Naya looked up into Heather's eyes mischeviously as she scrubbed. Heather's breath hitched from the killer eye contact and sensation of the slick body on hers. All too soon Naya withdrew her arm from behind Heather and left a space between them.

Naya dropped to her knees and began scrubbing Heather's feet and up her legs sensually and thoroughly. She then stood up slowly and scrubbed her girlfriend's torso paying special attention to her breasts. She cleansed Heather's hips and roped arms around to gently wash the cheeks of her ass. When she swiftly brought the pouf to the front of Heather the blonde wore an expression of anticipation.

Naya set to work on her lady's body with no sexual inclination and lots of care. Still, Heather was turned on to say the least and Naya could tell. Still the details of dinner bothered Naya as she washed. She looked into Heather's face and asked, "What hellfest were you talking about?" As she spoke she slid two fingers into her girlfriend's freshly cleaned lady parts. Heather leaned down and kissed Naya fiercely as she gasped, "Fuck. I'll tell you tomorrow. No time right now."


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry but I am not sure if I should continue this story. I started the next chapter but I need to know if anyone is down to read after this one. Let me know. **

**Sex sex sex by the way**.

As Heather crashed her lips into Naya's, the brunette curled her fingers. Heather moaned intensely at the sensation of the digits curving inside of her. Naya was on a bit of a power trip to have her girlfriend so willing at her fingertips. Her tongue explored every warm crevice of Heather's mouth as she worked her fingers in to the hilt. Heather squealed lightly when a thumb was pressed tentatively against her clit. "Aaah. Fuck fuck." The blonde couldn't contain the exclamations as they bit at her lips and forced their way out of her. She was in utter bliss with every invasion of the talented fingers into her as the water powered out of the showerhead, drenching them.

Naya craned her neck barely, so that she could press her lips to Heather's neck and suck passionately. Heather was sure that there would be a mark later but she didn't give a fuck. Everything felt so good as she rutted herself into the brunette's hand with pouty skilled lips traveling her body. She whimpered when Naya latched her mouth onto a perked nipple atop her chest and the blonde wrenched open her eyes as Naya gave it a nibble.

She bit her lip to control her moans while looking at the beautiful wet woman sucking her nipples, switching every few seconds and intensely curling and twisting inside her. When Naya began kneading her ass with her extra hand Heather lost it with a yelp and came. Her eyelids fluttered and she squeezed Naya's fingers desperately in her pussy. Naya carefully withdrew from her and held her closely in her arms. She loved the beautiful afterglow on Heather's face as she came down from her orgasm.

Heather exhaled gently as she reached a comfortable heart rate. She smiled seductively at Naya and whispered, "Looks like I'm dirty again." Naya retorted quickly as she dropped to her knees, "Can't have that. Let me clean you up baby." The tan actress slid her tongue frontwards up her girlfriend's slit humming gently at the taste of her orgasm. Heather moaned as a tongue proceeded to leave kitten licks along her slit, gently cleaning up her spilled juices as if the running water couldn't efficiently do its job. When Naya felt satisfied with her work, she stood up again and grinned sweetly at the flustered faced blonde. "All clean."

Heather was so beyond turned on that she jumped Naya yet again, this time lifting her legs and pressing her into the shower wall. Water poured down Naya's head and back, soaking her and matting her beautiful mane. The blonde kissed her feverishly as she slid a finger into her while rocking her hips forward into her and eliciting a moan. "It's my turn. It's really only fair," Heather explained as she practically spoke into Naya's mouth. She forcefully slid another finger into Naya's tight wetness as her girlfriend trembled and kissed her. Heather continued to rhythmically rock her hips into Naya while forcefully plunging her fingers into the woman's depths.

"I. Love. You. So. Much. Shit, " Naya moaned out passionately. She was flying as Heather ropcked into her slamming her body into the wall. The pressure against her back that jolted lightly over her ass was possibly even more sexual than the fingers that coaxed her pussy. The rough thrusting and scooping inside of her, that Brittany was doing, was conquering her every damn nerve. She was whining and cooing quite seductively towards her gorgeous blonde lover.

Her hands flew to the toned ass of the blonde as she began to massage it..Naya worked her hands down the soft taut flesh and between her inner thighs. Heather exclaimed aloud at the sudden pleasing sensation. NAYA stroked along and through her girlfriend's folds, though she was already so close.

"Agh. Let me down," Naya pleaded inspiredly. Heather looked confused but conceded as she pulled out her fingers and set Naya down. Naya backed to the wall snugly and lifted her leg. Heather got wetter instantly. She quickly lifted her leg and pressed her pussy against her girlfriend's. She haphazardly banged her soaked entrance against Naya's warm pussy and moaned at that jolt it left. Again she rolled her hips forward, over and over their clits rubbed and melded. She soon formed a comfortable sexy rhythm that left her breathless.

Her folds slid and bumped delightfully against Naya's bucking. The smashing friction that vibrated through the grinding women was barely tolerable. The sensation was too good, dancing had trained Heather's hips how to roll and thrust too well. Naya was meeting her counterpart grind for grind as their clits pressed together and Naya's ass slammed into the warm moist shower wall repeatedly. She was looking Heather in her glorious face with her lips secured between her teeth and her hands reaching to push Heather onto her harder. Heather rocked her hips back farther than before and slung them into Naya making their pussies quake. She thrusted five more times with that force quickly as Naya exploded in a dynamic yell soaking Heather's pussy as she came. Heather desperately sought her own release now banging her hard clit against Santana's wetness as her girlfriend mewled, still coming fervently, "Aaaah shit bless you. Daaaamn. Daamn Haaay I can't take it, it's so good. Please don't stop...shit." Naya went silent as fluid sprang from her yet again.

The wetness coupled with Naya's fingernails digging into her ass and a hard perfect collision with her clit sent Heather hurtling into a gasp-inhibiting orgasm. She was plunged into pleasure and insane satisfaction. And she sunk to the wet shower floor with Naya as the torrent fell onto them. They laid in a heap, hip-to-stomach, basking in the orgasmic bliss.

Heather traced the bridge of Naya's nose lazily, "You are magnificent. You are perfect. I love me some Nay love." Naya grinned appreciatively and felt truly loved. She felt radiant and confident and that was a rare thing for her. She loved the sensation and she loved Heather. "Babe. I really love you. I hope you know that," Naya said matter-of-factly as she got on her hands and knees and turned off the shower. Heather's eyes followed her as she slid the blonde's knees apart and looked her dead in the eye as she lowered her head. Heather's eyes widened as Naya's tongue met her clit and the brunette began lapping at it furiously with her tongue. She moved her tongue quickly but with deliberate purpose on the blonde's clit before sliding her tongue along the slit and parting fleshy folds.

Naya licked along slick salty outer walls slowly and deeply as she teased Heather's entrance with her tongue. She then suddenly, grabbed Heather's thighs hungrily as she slipped her entire tongue into the woman. Heather cried out as Naya started thrusting with it. Heather moaned breathlessly. Naya sucked a plump pink clit into her mouth and hummed simultaneously. Heather's body was going insane with all of the perfection that Naya was raining on her sensitive body.

She kept murmuring as Naya stroked inside her with expertise and passion eliciting satisfied moans and whines. She was powerless to do anything but press her hips longingly toward a skilled tongue. She grasped at Naya's soaked hair as she rutted anxiously against her face, begging for release. Naya sucked the teased clit between her lips before licking a circle around it and pulsating her tongue hungrily around the nub itself.

She slipped in her middle finger of her right hand and curled it roughly against that textured spot inside the blonde repeatedly, driving the woman crazy. The taller woman saw stars as she squirted fervently and drenched her girlfriend's hand and mouth. Naya gladly and thoroughly licked off the juices from Heather's pussy and inner thighs before sitting up on her elbow and studying Heather as she gained coherence.

Heather leaned up to kiss Naya and savor her own taste on the pouty lips. She tasted like salty sunshine and felt like wet steamy sex. Naya was someone that a person could always find sexy, and Heather thought so especially. Everything turned Naya on about Heather as she stood up and pulled her beautiful lady to her feet and dragged her to the bed. Heather threw her head back and laughed in a carefree way as she knew there was a lot more sex waiting for her on the pillowy bed.

Naya woke up early and meandered into the kitchen to get coffee. She needed it after all of the back-together sex they'd been having. The caffeine rush had inspired her with the idea to cook pancakes for her beloved girlfriend. Of course cooking would have to wait until after she peeked into Elijah's room. The day before had truly been a testament to her adoration toward her most recently found loved one. She allowed herself a moment of reflection on what a dear blessing the adorable child was. After pulling herself away from Eli, Naya Rivera set to work making pancakes.

"Everyday you outdo yourself, Rivera." The compliment whispered into a pale bronze ear from rosy pink lips sounded like actual sex. Heather was extremely proud of her cooking girlfriend as she slid her arms around a petite waist and lightly kissed Naya's neck. Naya melted into the loving embrace and almost forgot immediately that she was at a hot skillet. Heather and her ever-impressive effect that she wielded over Naya were at work brunette smiled as she plated the flapjacks, "Shit. Baby I was trying to surprise you. Now it's ruined." She then feigned a pout as she turned to face Heather.

Heather pecked the pouted lips as she backed her girlfriend up against the counter. Hands playing at slender hips and reaching to lift a small round ass as she placed Naya on the countertop. The blonde continued kissing the smaller woman as a waft of bitter aroma hit her nose. The two pancakes still in the pan were slightly singed and smoking dramatically. Naya hopped off the counter quickly, "Shit. Shit. Shit. Do I have to fuck up everything?" The actress rapped herself soundly on the head with self deprecating murmurs. It took but an instantaneous and small failure for Naya to completely down herself.

The ferocity with which Naya attacked herself both shocked and deeply saddened Heather. Heather was hurt by Naya's frightening behavior and instantly engulfed her girlfriend into her arms. She squeezed her girlfriend affectionately and rested her head on her shoulder, speaking soft words into the flesh of the warm neck. "Love you. Want you. Need you. These are things I wish you understood about me sometimes, " Heather said to her splotchy-faced girlfriend.

Naya was embarrassed both by her sudden anger and the sweet placating remarks that her girlfriend uttered. She was irritated that she was so vulnerable and that she didn't control herself better around Heather. She needed to stop letting her weakness show. Both Heather and Sean had taken advantage of her weakness before and she realized that she was letting herself get weak again, and worse; she was letting herself open up yet again. She swiftly moved away from her girlfriend and put her behind against the counter as she faced Heather. "Look. I can't do this, all of this just isn't working. I'm still so unsure of everything and I just don't trust you. I cannot handle this perfect shit when we went through so fucking much," Naya yelled as she brought her hands to her temples.

Heather looked at her lover and felt immediate hurt, but she refused to back down again. She looked at Naya fiercely, "You can't keep doing this. You can't keep throwing this back in my face because I fucked up. I fucking admit that I fucked up. It happened. I am reminded everyday that my only child, who I love so much, is the result of my biggest mistake. I'm so sorry that I lost you and I hurt you and put you through this. It is eating me up inside to think that I'm the reason you cry the way you do in your sleep. I can't take that guilt. Yet somehow I was thinking you'd forgiven me. But no, what I did was too wrong and I get it. Regardless, you need to stop making me believe that we have a chance and then pushing me away for loving you."

The realization of what Naya was doing hit her. She spoke next in a quiet monotone, "You're right. I need time. I just-, I just need to go home. I'm sorry but I don't think I'm cut out for this." The actress dashed from the room and began to throw her things into a bag. This is what was best for her, she decided. She had to be alone, possibly forever, and build her self-identity.

Heather stepped lightly into her bedroom as Naya whipped the packed bag onto her shoulder. "Where do you think that you're going Naya? Do you think that I'm going to let you run away from me? Not again," Heather said as she walked over to the woman she loved. Heather gently removed the bag from Naya's arm and set it on the ground as Naya avoided eye contact with her. The two women locked eyes after the blonde lifted the brunette's chin.

Heather dared to whisper, "You're mine so you better get used to it." Naya kissed Heather breathlessly as the two women fell to the bed. All thoughts of leaving left Naya's mind as the obvious love Heather held for her washed about her. It always seemed as if whenever they were together everything was alright. No matter what laid ahead, no one knew them the way they knew eachother and Naya relished in that. It was possible that all of her fretting about being hurt was the only thing likely to hurt her now. What a scary thought.


End file.
